Victoria
) | birth_place = San Bernardino, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = San Diego, California | billed = Los Angeles, California | trainer = Ultimate Pro Wrestling Memphis Championship Wrestling Ohio Valley Wrestling Dave Finlay | debut = August 7, 2000 | released = January 16, 2009 }}Lisa Marie Varon (née Sole) is an American professional wrestler, fitness competitor, and bodybuilder best known for her time as a WWE Diva under the ring name Victoria. Biography Victoria was not a lady to mess with. A two-time Women’s Champion who stomped icons like Trish Stratus and Lita in brutal Hardcore Matches, the powerful beauty broke ground in the women's division and left a trail of woe behind her. Victoria debuted in July 2002 as an eager competitor against reigning Women’s Champion Trish Stratus on Sunday Night Heat, but the loss proved her much more demented. Victoria continued to target Stratus, claiming the champion double-crossed her during their respective fitness model days. Her twisted mind games and sneak attacks grew worse into the fall, baiting Stratus into a Women’s Championship Hardcore Match at Survivor Series 2002. The raven-haired Diva brutalized Stratus in Madison Square Garden with chairs and a garbage can before finishing the champ off with a suplex to claim her first Women’s Title. The sinister champion quickly found a partner-in-crime in Stevie Richards, and with her crazy beau by her side, the vixen redefined the women's division from flashy to downright barbarous, retaining her title in dangerous Hardcore Matches and Street Fights. Victoria’s most unforgettable match came from the luck of the Raw Roulette Wheel on Nov. 24, 2003 when she defeated Lita in the only Divas Steel Cage Match in WWE history. She rode the momentum to defeat Molly Holly, Lita and Jazz in February 2004 to win her second Women’s Championship, a reign that featured her shaving Holly’s hair at WrestleMania XX. Although she briefly embraced her dancing side, the crazy resurfaced when Victoria’s attention turned to other women on the roster. The wicked competitor targeted Diva Search Winner Christy Hemme in spring 2005, even smashing a glass bottle over her head before teaming with Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle as Raw’s resident mean girls. The powerful two-time Women’s Champion left a trail of pain while breaking barriers, be it with a trashcan in hardcore bouts or her devastating Widow’s Peak maneuver during a bikini contest. Victoria terrified the roster, but she pushed women's wrestling from the cheese of dance-offs to the grittiness of No Disqualification brawls before leaving WWE in January 2009. - WWE.com Business ventures Varon owned a restaurant in Louisville, Kentucky named Fat Tony's Pizzeria, but sold it in May 2007. In May 2008, she and her husband opened a custom car shop, Black Widow Customs, in Louisville. The shop was destroyed on December 16, 2010, in a fire, which the authorities deemed suspicious. This occurred the day after a local TV show's "Consumer Watch" segment. Antwane Glenn, a football player at the University of Kentucky, wanted a refund after claiming his car was left un-drivable following Black Widow Customs' work on it. He contacted WHAS11 and the story was profiled on the show. In March 2013, Varon opened a wrestling themed restaurant in Chicago, Illinois named The Squared Circle. In January 2015, Varon announced that she would be moving back to California, leaving the restaurant under her husband and a friend. Despite this, Varon continues to make regular visits to the restaurant. Other media Varon has made guest appearances on television shows V.I.P. and Nikki, as well as participated in two fitness competitions for the Univision program Sábado Gigante. In November 2010, she was a contestant on an all-TNA week of Family Feud, teaming with Angelina Love, Christy Hemme, Lacey Von Erich and Velvet Sky against Jay Lethal, Matt Morgan, Mick Foley, Mr. Anderson and Rob Van Dam. On November 10, 2012, Varon, along with several other TNA employees, were featured in an episode of MTV's Made. Personal life Varon was married to Lee Varon from 1994 to 2015. Varon has a tattoo of a heart on her ankle, which she got in high school and hid from her parents. She is a fan of motorcycles and owns a Suzuki Hayabusa. In an interview for the South Florida Sun-Sentinel, Varon was quoted as saying she was legitimately jealous of the 2004 WWE Diva Search winner Christy Hemme. She retracted the statement on her website, claiming the reporter had misquoted her when she mentioned that she was jealous of Hemme's paycheck, as it was a lot higher than what Varon received in her rookie year. Championships and accomplishments Cheerleading * National Cheerleading Association ** NCA All-American Award Fitness and figure competition * Debbie Kruck Fitness Classic ** 1st (Tall Class; 1999) * ESPN2 Fitness America Series ** 1st place (1997) ** 2nd place (1998) * Lifequest Triple Crown ** Top 20 (1997) * National Physique Committee ** NPC Inland Empire – 1st (MW; 1995) ** NPC Team Universe – 2nd (Tall Class; 1999) * Women's Tri-Fitness ** Ironwoman Tri-Fitness – 4th (1998) ** Tri-Fitness Hall of Fame (2012) Professional wrestling * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI Woman of the Year (2004) ** Ranked No. 5 of the top 50 female wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2009 * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** TNA Women's Knockout Championship (5 times) ** TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brooke Tessmacher * World Wrestling Entertainment ** WWE Women's Championship (2 times) Category:WWE Alumni Category:2000 Debuts Category:2009 Departures Category:Wrestlers Category:American Divas Category:Attitude Era Category:Ruthless Aggression Era Category:SmackDown Divas Category:RAW Divas Category:Managers/Valets Category:WWE Women's Champions